


Brown morning potion and goldfish

by Dyslexic_linguist



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: Claudia's potential in magic may be great, but her potential for comedy involving Soren is even greater.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Brown morning potion and goldfish

"Callum! Look at what I've made!"

Callum's heart leapt upon hearing his crush's voice, her joyful expression prodding his interest at the object of such excitement. When he turned around, he saw the young, beautiful mage smiling contentedly, in her hands a frosted black crystal jar of a mysterious steaming brown murky potion. 

"Oh! What exactly do you have there, Claudia?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed as he studied the gently bubbling liquid. Claudia giggled. 

"I came up with this fantastic brown morning potion that helps you stay awake and alert all the time! It tastes amazing too!"  _ This invigorating drink would revolutionise Katolis, _ she thought. Imagine all the farm labour, the technological innovation, the magical spells that people could do if only they could concentrate on their task at hand. Well, thanks to her miracle drink, this age of fatigue and weariness was at its end.

"Wow, that's incredible! But, are there any side effects I should know about?" Callum questioned. While the prince knew the mage was exceptionally talented for her age, her casual dabbling in sorcery had sometimes ended up with unintended results. From time to time he still had a good laugh at her dark magic blueberry pancakes which had turned them violet for an entire day. 

"Hmmm, well its effectiveness seems to die down the more you drink it, probably due to the body adjusting to its active ingredients. But who cares? That just means drinking more of it! Care for some?" Claudia held up the jar's contents to Callum. His hands twitched nervously as he gently declined the offer. 

"Nah I'm, er, good. Think I'm a bit too young for this stuff. Seems like you could really become dependent on it, you know?" 

"What?! Never! It's not a drug it's a… brain stimulating potion. Wait that sounds wrong, it just makes you more engaged with a higher sense of reality… You know what? I'm not selling this right. I'm gonna try and offer it to Soren. God knows he needs it, he's a mess in the mornings," Claudia stammered, slightly embarrassed at her clumsy defense of her liquid creation. She walked away hurriedly, down the hall to the guard post where her dazed brother was stationed; his eyes dry and puffy from staying up during the night shift. Not even an elite member of the Crownguard was immune to the natural exhaustion from missing a night's rest. 

Callum sighed. He hoped he hadn't offended his crush with his skeptical examination of her newly-invented potion. But she was right, Soren would probably better appreciate such a creation. Callum could just make out Claudia's excitement as she once again pitched her offer to a very sleepy Soren. Not that he seemed to be paying that much attention, being more preoccupied with feeding his pet goldfish. It was his idea to have "an animal pal" to accompany the guards during the long nights. Councilwoman Opeli had protested against their requests for a dog or a cat, but eventually a compromise was reached to have a pet goldfish. The pet goldfish they kept in… 

An identical frosted black crystal jar on the guard's table, right beside where Claudia had placed her own black jar of brown morning potion. 

Callum's eyes widened. He knew this setup was ripe for disaster. He probably _should_ warn them before anything happened. Yet, he couldn't help but chuckle at the hypothetical hilarity that could, no, probably would result from this. 

He took a step forward, then paused. No, this was too good not to let play out on its own. As much as he loved Claudia, he couldn't help but admit that it would be funny to see her slightly oblivious nature come back to bite her. Plus, Soren had been more callous with his ribbing lately, frequently reminding the young prince of his relation to the king as his stepson instead of being his blood heir. A little karma wouldn't hurt.

"Are you ogling Claudia again?" Callum nearly jumped out of his skin, face flushed from being called out for his embarrassing habit. The mischievous comment had come from his younger brother Ezran, never one to shy away from exposing Callum’s hidden feelings.

"No no Ez, it's not that this time… I mean not that I ever ogle Claudia but… never mind. Let me fill you in," Callum kneeled down and explained the setup for the potential joke the two siblings had unwittingly let themselves be the butt of. 

"So you see, there can only be two possible outcomes. One, does Claudia, careless as she is, take a sip of Soren's goldfish water? Or does the sleepy Soren put fish food in her morning drink? Now you may think that the fish food outcome would be more likely but-" 

Ezran's scream cut him off. Callum’s eyes widened as he observed a panicking Claudia thumping her somehow more panicky brother on his back, as if he was choking on something. Wait, no way… 

  
"Soren drank his own goldfish," Ezran mumbled. Callum shook his head, incredulous at what he just observed.  _ Well, perhaps a brain stimulating potion wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, _ he mused, as Soren continued to gag. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time trying out fanfiction so I hope you enjoy my little story Just a funny one-shot set before the events of season 1, when Soren, Claudia, Ezran and Callum were all good friends. 
> 
> For the B99 fans out there, the joke in this story is inspired by the "Hitchcock and Scully's Fish and Lemonade" cold open but I've heavily adapted the story and dialogue to fit the Dragon Prince lore and characters.
> 
> Do feel free to comment your thoughts! Constructive criticism is much appreciated :)
> 
> ~Eli


End file.
